Soren's Story
by iSakura-Hime
Summary: FE#1 As Ashnard & Almedha's son, Soren is the twin Prince of Daein & Goldoa. What does fate have in store for him when his grandfather, the stubborn Dragon King Deghinsea, recognizes the blood ties that link them together? Read & Review.


**A/n: **Personally, I feel like Soren is one of the greatest characters in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. His story is so, so sad. I really wanted to do something dedicated to Soren, so here I am, finally! Please give it a shot, even if you hate it.

P.s: The story takes place right after the first stage in the Tower of Guidance, Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters. The story is 100% mine, though.

* * *

I. New Beginnings

"It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves." - William Shakespeare

* * *

"Through these doors", Yune's voice was smooth and somber, having lost its usually chirpiness, "you will confront the Dragons of Goldoa."

A silence fell upon the party. Till now, their spirits had been high. The party knew that they were quick to defeat Lekain – the sinister Begnion noble who had not only tricked both Daein & Kilvas into signing blood pacts and manipulating them to do his bidding – but had also been plotting against Empress Sanaki.

Ike sensed the low spirits. He glanced from soldier to soldier, each player in his party looked gloomy with a defeated expression hanging on their faces. Before Ike could speak to boost their morale, Soren's indifferent voice echoed in the absolute fear-instilled silence of the Tower.

"We're in a time of turmoil. Our allies are fighting outside the Tower. They will not last much longer. We cannot falter in our strategy. Everyone, gather around. I'll tell you how we will proceed."

Ike smiled, Soren's timing was impeccable as ever. Within minutes, everyone was gathered around Soren who was sitting on the ground, a map sprawled over the cold floor.

"Alright, Shinon, you will take down the white dragons. They are weak to physical attacks and with the Silencer, you can down one at a go. Remember to focus only on white dragons and fire from a range."

Shinon nodded, listening to the wise little tactician.

"Sothe," Soren called out nonchalantly. The rogue straightened up, staying alert. "Your job is to stay by Micaiah's side. Don't do anything else."

Sothe nodded, a little annoyed as he stood beside Yune who was also listening curiously to the tactician. Sanaki, Micaiah, you two will be using long-distance attacks to take down the front line. Make sure that you do not provoke the Dragon King or his most trusted counselors, Nasir & Gareth.

Sanaki nodded eagerly, happy to be able to participate even if her role was limited. "Ike, Volke, Stefan, you will only go at white dragons. First lure them closer and then take down one at a time," Soren explained, his crimson gaze lingering to Ike, "especially you, general, do not walk into a group of white dragons."

Ike shook his head, still smiling, as if to re-assure the magician that he would not be reckless.

"Good," Soren mumbled before looking over to Rhys and Rafaiel. "Rhys, your healing will come in handy when we are all on the frontline. Equip your physic staff and stay as far from danger as possible. Prince Rafaiel, please sing the Galdrar of Vigor whenever a unit is nearby.

"Now, the leaders, Tibarn, Naesala, Nailah & Caineghis will fight white dragons. Kurthnaga and Ena will charge right ahead, because they will not be attacked. I'll be right beside the leaders to take down the red ones."

"Soren, you cannot fight frontline!" Ike commanded, clear lines of worry forming on his head. But it was Yune who shook her head first in protest of Ike's outburst. "Soren's strategy is flawless. Plus, with his level of thunder magic, he should have no problem!" She chirped, turning around to Bastian. "Bastian, you should stay with Soren, just in case he needs backup with Thunder magic."

Bastian nodded. "By all means, my lady," was his reply as he took out his own Arcthunder tome.

"Now then, everyone knows what to do," Soren breathed in a quiet voice, packing up his maps. "Ah.. I…"

Pelleas glanced nervously at Soren. Soren returned his gaze with a sour one of his own, his expression cold and uninviting "You should just observe from a distance. Dark magic is useless against dragons."

Sothe noticed Pelleas become silent so he hopped over to him while the others were preparing themselves. "Don't mind Soren, King Pelleas," Sothe smiled a little. "He's just like that."

Tibarn stretched, ready to transform any second, "But that boy makes sense. Just do as he says."

"I'm not too sure about letting you fight frontline, Soren," Ike admitted. "But I trust in you, so I will let you go."

"Thank you, Ike." Soren replied, the corners of his lips tugging upwards into the smallest imaginable smile.

"Alright everyone, you're on your own when you're through these doors!" Yune chirped and transformed into a bird again, settling on Micaiah's shoulder. Once returned, Micaiah took out her Light tomes, ready to fight. "Let's purge these dragons," she smiled, looking over to Sothe.

When the party entered the second level, tensions mounted immediately. Hundreds of red and white dragons were scattered along the whole battlefield. The great King Dheginsea was standing at an altar with Nasir & Gareth on either side, a frontline of the most powerful red and white dragons protecting him.

"Father…" Kurthnaga announced as he entered before everyone else. Ena followed closely by his side.

"So you've decided to defy the goddess Ashera, son" his heavy bass voice echoed in the silence of the Tower. "I will confer Ashera's judgment upon you," he declared.

"But father -"

Ike placed his hand on Kurthnaga's shoulder "He will not listen right now. Let's fight, Prince Kurthnaga. I know you hate bloodshed, but we have to fight for the ones we love."

"He's right," Tibarn agreed. "That stubborn old fossil's never gonna listen."

"Right," Kurthnaga nodded and transformed into a Black Dragon with Ena. He charged frontline, making his way through the dragon laguz tribe which bowed their heads and let him through without a fight.

Nasir watched Ena and Kurthnaga make clear of others and move forward. "An interesting strategy," Nasir remarked to the King, his wise old eyes lingering across the battlefield. Gareth groaned, as if to disagree, but the King spoke once more "Nasir?"

"My apologies, King Dheginsea," Nasir replied in his generally soft-spoken tone. "It's Greil's boy, Ike's strategist Soren who usually plans these battles. I have seen the boy myself, he has much promise. In fact, they have never lost a single battle planned by the boy."

Suddenly, Archthunder fell upon a white dragon in the far distance. Gareth glared at Bastian who was taking down a white dragon. Nailah sprung upon the weakened white dragon to take him down completely.

But something else caught King Dheginsea's attention. Soren was advancing rapidly, his Arcthunder knocking dragons down one by one. Finally, confronted with a stronger dragon, Soren was cornered as two dragons approached him.

"SOREN!" Ike screamed, but he was too far to rush to the little tactician's side.

Soren's face showed no panic. Smooth and composed as ever, Soren took out his Thoron tome and began reciting a few verses.

A ball of electricity formed above the dragon's head. It gained momentum, growing bigger. Finally, Soren stretched his hand upwards, directing the orb towards the dragon's head where it promptly fell, the dragon disintegrated into many light crystals, fading into the air.

"W-what was that?!" Gareth glared at Soren, clenching his fists. Nasir smiled sadly, "It's Thoron, a very powerful form of Thunder magic."

Dheginsea noticed the boy. There was something about Soren that reminded him of _someone_…

Turning his attention back to the battle, he observed the party advancing towards him. The enemy loomed closer. He began to notice the other players: Shinon's deadly accuracy, Volke's precision, and there was…

"Is that one of Lehran's?" The King frowned.

"Mmhmm," Nasir confirmed.

"Ah…" he continued to observe the others. Sanaki's Bolganone and Micaiah's Purge dropped on the red dragons in the front line, weakening their defenses. Ike, Volke and Stefan were aptly taking out white dragons one by one.

"At this rate," Nasir remarked sadly, observing the battle, his gaze following the King's across the entire battlefield, "their party will reach us soon."

"Let them come," King Dheginsea was unfazed. He knew his time was ending. He knew the sun was setting on his reign. After all, he had been living for thousands of years. It was his turn to die, he already knew this.

Nasir & Gareth transformed into dragons, distracted by Ena & Kurthnaga respectively. Caineghis bowed respectfully before the now transformed Dragon King. They acknowledged each other briefly before Caineghis attacked, the other leaders were much too afraid to face a dragon.

Soren was right behind Caineghis, waiting for his chance. Rexbolt in hand, he began to recite a number of verses, his crimson eyes focused on the Dragon King. An ominous energy surrounded the spell caster, the earth shaking from the potential impact of the tome's magic with the Dragon King. One clean swipe to knock him out – Soren had reserved his most powerful Thunder magic for this moment.

_No hesitation._

Nasir and Gareth turned around frantically to see Soren's spell hovering right above the aloof Dragon King's head.

_One final blow._

Just before that last, merciless slaying, the strongest of magic reserved for the strongest of the laguz, their eyes met.

_Grandfather and grandson._

Soren's hand shook. For some inexplicable reason, he could not make the final move. Dheginsea stayed still in shock, distracted as he realized the situation he was in. He fell backwards, Caineghis taking him down with a harsh blow, a deep wound appearing the Dragon King's skin.

He transformed back into his human form, bleeding heavily.

His eyes never left Soren's. Crimson met crimson.

"You…."

Unconsciously, Soren moved nearer to the wounded Dragon King.

"Father!" Kurthnaga shouted, racing to his father's side. "F-father," he croaked through tears. Nasir and Gareth, both in human forms appeared next to the King, Nasir steadying the mighty dragon with his hands.

"Boy, what is your name?" The King breathed, taking in sharp breaths due to the pain.

"Soren," the tactician replied, his thought muffled.

"Soren…" the Dragon King repeated. "You are one of the parentless."

Soren nodded, his eyes guarded and careful, face composed.

Nasir glanced from the Dragon King to the little tactician. He noticed the unmistakable resemblance. No doubt it was there!

"We have to continue," Ike nudged Soren. The tactician nodded, glancing at the wounded Dragon King once more before following Ike without question.

That's how it had always been. Soren's loyalty to the general was unwavering.

"Gareth, go with Kurthnaga," the wounded Dragon King commanded. "I will not last much longer," he looked into his son's eyes. "Goldoa is yours."

"I…" Kurthnaga looked at his dying father, holding him close. Rhys appeared from behind the others, shivering in front of the Dragon King. "I-if I may be of some assistance… Soren told me to tend to you."

The group's eyes widened at Soren's act of compassion. "That brat…" Tibarn chuckled. "Alright physician, can you get him on his feet?"

"With Rhys' skill of healing, of course," Shinon stated it as a matter of fact.

"Good, then let's get the King to accompany us inside," Tibarn instructed. "You won't be fighting of course, old man," he smirked, watching the King shake his head.

"How will I face my goddess?"

"It'll be alright, your eminence," Nasir reassured him. "I'll go to battle with the children. Please stay with the physician."

Nasir and Gareth set out with the group to face Sephiran while the King stayed behind with Rhys. His old, wise eyes observed Soren closely.

Finally, he remembered who Soren reminded him of.

_Himself._

For Soren, a new destiny was about to unfold.

_The destiny of a Goldoan Prince._

* * *

**A/n: **Please review. I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
